Love and Magic are Blind
by Hoizone
Summary: Une nouvelle année à Poudlard après la guerre. Un nouveau cours d'entente inter-maisons. Une magie qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Potter et Malfoy dans le pétrin. Mais peut-être que leur pétrin se transformera-t-il en magnifique lendemain...?


La guerre n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Et surtout pas pour ceux qui ont lutté, surtout pas pour ceux désignés comme des Héros de guerre, et ceci d'autant plus lorsque ces derniers étaient désignés à l'avance par une prophétie.

Je suppose que vous avez tous deviné de qui je parle (et si ce n'est pas le cas, retournez dans votre grotte).

Harry Potter ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Bien au contraire. La guerre l'avait brisé en lui enlevant bon nombre de personne qui lui était chers. Il était sans doute l'un de ceux qui en avait le plus souffert.

Ceci explique sans doute l'expression faciale fatiguée, lasse, exténuée de notre Survivant en ce jour de rentrée pour sa septième année d'éducation magique, au sein de l'établissement de Poudlard, rénové en un temps record suite aux dégâts causés par le combat final. En effet, le Ministère leur avait offert la chance de refaire leur année dans une classe spéciale, créée à cette effet, s'ils le souhaitaient. Et si certains avaient préféré disparaître dans la nature (c'est-à-dire dans le monde moldu en fait) pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à la magie de près ou de loin, de nombreux autres, comme Harry Potter et ses amis, avaient décidé de saisir cette opportunités pour peut-être reconstruire à leur manière leur vie.

Harry pour sa part était là pour refaire le point. Pour se retrouver lui-même. Après tout, il avait vécu les huit dernières années de sa vie à être préparé dans son statut d'arme « qui abattra le Lord ». Son adolescence l'avait uniquement prédestiné à la guerre. Pas à au-delà. Alors maintenant, c'est cette vie après guerre qu'il devait trouvé. Et il espérait de tout son cœur que cette dernière année à Poudlard pourrait l'aider...

Quand au pourquoi du comment de la présence de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, c'est très simple. La première avait évidement immédiatement prévue de passer cette année à Poudlard pour pouvoir passer les épreuves qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer l'année dernière, étant donné qu'elle avait suivi et aider son meilleur ami à accomplir sa mission. Son petit ami n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix que de la suivre. Il s'en mordait quelque peu les doigts mais bon... Entre affronter une nouvelle année, et affronter sa petite amie quand cette dernière s'appelait Hermione Granger, le choix était rapidement fait.

Ils étaient actuellement donc tous présents dans la grande salle, alors que la répartition des premières années touchait à sa fin. Et évidement, après cette dernière s'ensuivait forcément le discours de leur nouvelle directrice, MaGonagall. Laquelle en profita, après avoir bien entendu souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux venus et après avoir rappelé les règles de bases nécessaires à la survie des élèves (surtout quand on avait une certaine propentionà attirer le malheur sur soi...), pour repréciser quel professeur leur enseignerait quelle matière et également introduire deux nouvelles professeurs au sein de leur établissement. Pour faire court, Rogue, qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la morsure de serpent grâce à un phénix qui passait par là, était devenu Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Slughorn occupait le poste de Professeur de Potions. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à retenir. Une certaine Mme Aïsha remplacerait leur désormais directrice au poste de Pofesseur de Métamorphose. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle soit jeune et qu'elle ait l'air bien moins strict et bien plus douce que sa prédecesseur en soulageait plus d'un.

La suite du discours de MacGonagall doit cependant retenir toute notre attention puisqu'il s'agit du point prochainement déclencheur de notre histoire :

« J'aimerais également profiter de votre attention à tous pour aborder un point important concernant cette année, plus précisément la classe spéciale des huitièmes années. En effet, suite à la décision du Ministère un cours vous a été ajouté dans votre emploi du temps. Il s'agit donc du cours intitulé Entente Inter-Maison, qui sera sous la direction de notre seconde nouvelle professeur, Mme Sakura. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable repas »(MacGonagall avant de taper dans ses mains pour faire apparaître les plats sur la table)

Les-dits huitième année échangèrent des regards légèrement perplexe alors que tous leurs cadets soufflaient de soulagement. En effet, ils étaient rapidement parvenus à passer à autre chose et à instaurer instinctivement une sorte d'entente inter-maison. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas vraiment le cas pour ceux qui avaient été le plus touchés par la guerre puisqu'ils y avaient joué un rôle assez décisif. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à croiser les doigts de toute leurs forces en espérant que cela marcherait...

 **Suite au prochain épisode...**


End file.
